


Happy Birthday, Dean!

by anastiel



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dean's Birthday, Fluff, Gen, M/M, happy birthday dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has never really had a birthday, Sam and Cas decide to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dean!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dean's 36th birthday. <3

Dean never considered his birthday to be much of a celebratory occasion. As a kid he didn’t really get to do anything special, they were always traveling and John didn’t have much money to spend on frivolous things like cake and presents. He sure as hell never had a party.

So it’s safe to say he is more than a little surprised when he comes home after going to the store to find Sam and Cas standing in the bunker’s main room with brightly colored streamers strung about the room and a bright yellow sign above their heads brandishing the words, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN!”

"Uh guys, what’s this?" Dean asks hesitantly, eying his excited puppy of a brother and grinning angel warily. Cas has a pie in his hands with a lit birthday candle in the middle and Sam is holding a huge birthday bag with god knows what inside. Sam turns to look at Cas with a grin and in unison, almost like they’ve been practicing or something, they start singing, "Happy Birthday!" Dean can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. They are awful at singing, neither of them can carry a tune so it sounds more like two dogs howling than a harmonious happy song, but Dean has never heard anything more beautiful.

"Thanks guys," Dean says, once they’re finished. His cheeks are hurting from smiling so big; he’s pretty sure this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him.

"Cas and I got you a couple presents of things we thought you might like, as well as pie. Cas insisted on pie instead of cake," Sam says, walking forward and handing Dean the bag full of goodies. "Happy Birthday, Dean," Sam says softly, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Sammy."

Dean digs through the bag pulling out a few containers of engine oil for the impala, a case of his favorite beer, a gift certificate from Sam for him and Cas to one of the local diners so they can go out on a date and finally a small mysterious envelope at the bottom of the bag.

"Open it!" Cas says, grinning bigger than Dean has ever seen.

"Okay, okay," Dean chuckles, sliding his finger underneath the slightly closed flap. Enclosed is a sheet of paper, he’s confused at first until he unfolds the page and reads the bold words at the top.

"Holy shit, no fuckin’ way, you guys got me tickets to comic-con?"

"You’ve always wanted to go, so why the hell not this year?" Sam replies.

"This is awesome! You guys are coming too right?" Dean asks, eyes shining as he looks up at the two most important people in his life.

"Of course," Cas replies.

"Yeah, we wouldn’t miss the chance to see you fangirl," Sam teases.

Cas steps forward after Dean has recovered from his shock of, _holy shit i’m going to comic-con_ , and hands him the pie.

"I made this for you, I hope it tastes alright," Cas says, blushing slightly. He leans forward and presses a chaste kiss against Dean’s lips. "Happy Birthday, Dean."

“You’re the best, Cas. Thanks.”

The world may be going to shit again and he still has the mark of cain, but Dean couldn’t give two shits about that right now. He’s going to comic-con this year, he has the best brother in the world and his boyfriend is his best friend who also happens to be an angel.

For the first time in a long time he’s happy and that’s all that matters.


End file.
